


Bees And Denial

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Beekeeper Castiel, Bees, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Humor, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sì beh, se fossi stato allergico sarebbe comunque stata una tua responsabilità se io fossi morto! E comunque, chi è il pazzo che alleva api in un fottuto appartamento in un dannato condominio in città?!” tentò di difendersi Dean<br/>“Una persona che si rende conto dell'importanza delle api e che è molto preoccupata per la quantità molto esigua presente negli Stati Uniti in questi ultimi anni!” <br/>A quella risposta Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees And Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle AU 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2dt3cx4)

 

_**Bees And Denial** _

  
_Prompt: Destiel. Professore di archeologia!Dean con Cas suo vicino di casa che alleva in casa api. (Mi piacerebbe tanto che ci fosse qualcosa sulle api, tipo che Dean è pieno di punture e Cas invece di coccolarlo gli fa una ramanzina perché cerca di ammazzarle.)_  
Note: tutto quel che riguarda le api potrebbe essere molto poco accurato perchè le uniche robe al riguardo che mi ricordo, sono robe studiate in scienze alle elementari/medie, quindi...   
  


Dean odiava le api. Aveva lasciato aperta la finestra per soli 5 minuti mentre stava alla sua scrivania a preparare la lezione di archeologia per il giorno seguente e non solo gli erano entrate in casa, ma lo avevano anche punto più e più volte mentre cercava, prima di farle uscire dalla porta e poi, quando non c'era riuscito, mentre tentava di ammazzare quelle che ancora non lo avevano punto.

Cas era uscito dalla porta di fronte e lo aveva sgridato, mentre le api, quasi come i topi al suono del flato magico, al solo sentire la voce del loro allevatore, si erano rifugiate in casa di quest'ultimo, che fissava contrariato Dean, le punture che gli ricoprivano le braccia e le api rimaste sul pavimento del salotto di Dean, morte dopo averlo punto.

“Tutto questo è colpa tua, te ne rendi conto, vero?” lo sgridò fissandolo torvo, come al solito fin troppo vicino alla faccia di Dean per i suoi gusti.

“Senti, amico, ho solo aperto la finestra e quelle hanno preso a girarmi intorno, dovevo pur fare qualcosa per farle uscire!” ribattè incrociando le braccia e sibilando per il bruciore delle punture.

“Se le avessi lasciate in pace sarebbero uscite da sole, senza sacrificarsi per difendersi dal tuo attacco.” rispose Cas, quasi fosse una cosa ovvia e risaputa.

“Sì beh, se fossi stato allergico sarebbe comunque stata una tua responsabilità se io fossi morto! E comunque, chi è il pazzo che alleva api in un fottuto appartamento in un dannato condominio in città?!” tentò di difendersi Dean

“Una persona che si rende conto dell'importanza delle api e che è molto preoccupata per la quantità molto esigua presente negli Stati Uniti in questi ultimi anni!”

A quella risposta Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando. Ancora ricordava la lunga predica che Castiel gli aveva fatto riguardo l'importanza delle api per il mondo la prima volta che si erano incontrati sul pianerottolo. Non aveva bisogno che Cas gliela ripetesse, gli era bastato sentirla in quell'occasione e in almeno altri tre differenti momenti, quando l'aveva ripetuta a qualche altro inquilino. Non che Dean origliasse le conversazioni di Castiel con altra gente, è solo che aveva un buon udito e i suoni facevano eco lungo le scale... Arg, davvero, non riusciva a capire come diavolo Sam potesse anche solo pensare che a Dean potesse piacere uno come Cas. Non era assolutamente il suo tipo, non solo perchè era un hippie svitato con zero senso degli spazi personali, ma soprattutto perchè, duh, Castiel era un uomo.

Sam doveva aver sbattuto la testa troppo forte l'ultima volta che si era dimenticato di abbassare la testa entrando nell'appartamento di Dean. Era tutta colpa dello stipite della porta troppo basso, Dean aveva sempre detto che trasferirsi in quel condominio non era stata per niente una buona idea...


End file.
